Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications, inter alia:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,759: Pointing device for communication with computer systems
2. WO 2009024971 (A2): Finger-worn Devices and Related Methods of Use
3. WO 0237466 (A1): Electronic User Worn Interface Device
4. WO 2010053260 (A2): Mouse Controlled Via Finger Movements in Air
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,485 (B1): Method and Apparatus for Three-Dimensional Input Entry
6. US2006001646: Finger Worn and Operated Input Device
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981 (A): Computer Data Entry and Manipulation Apparatus and Method
8. US2008042995: Wearable Signal Input Apparatus for Data Processing System
9. U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,604 (B2): Computer Mouse on a Glove
10. US 2003227437: Computer Pointing Device and Utilization System
11. GB 2442973 (A): Finger Worn Computer Mouse with an Optical Sensor on a Pivoting Arm
12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,090: Finger Securable Computer Input Device
13. US 2006012567: Miniature Optical Mouse and Stylus
14. US 2009322680: Radio Frequency Pointing Device
15. U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,438 (B2): Hand Manipulated Data Apparatus for Computers and Video Games
16. US 2010188428 (A1): Mobile Terminal with Image Projection
17. WO 2009125258 (A1): Communication Terminals with Superimposed User Interface
18. WO 2010064094 (A1): Portable Electronic Device with Split Vision Content Sharing Control and Method
19. US 2008317331: Recognizing Hand Poses and/or Object Classes
20. WO 2004055726 (A1): Interface System
21. U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,079 (B2): Information Input System.
Gestural computing is known. Gyro mouse devices are known. Multi-touch technology is known. Optic touch technology is known.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.